


Our Nightmare

by EeliWasntHere



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood and Violence, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dark, Dream Smp, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Nightmare, Not Canon Compliant, Personality Swap, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trauma, Trust Issues, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeliWasntHere/pseuds/EeliWasntHere
Summary: If only they knew the danger they put themselves in after Dream was locked up. If only they didn't think Dream was crazy without putting effort into understanding his troubles and feelings. Eyeing him as if he was a vulture who yearns to break each of them.Dream realized he had little time before his sickness took over. Taking control and dragging him away. He wanted help knowing he wouldn't be able to continue fighting.Yet, even with his hands reaching out, no one dares to take it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Our Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: When boredom comes, so do random thoughts and ideas about random things.  
> Guess what happened to me? That's right! Boredom. Classes are boring at times, and when that happens I usually just open a different tab and find something to keep me awake. This time however, I simply typed what came to mind. Next thing I knew, this happened in only three days. And while being the sneaky student I am, I was listening to music and ‘House of Memories’ came up, helping me get more ideas to help with the ending of this first chapter.

_ ‘Breath in.  _

_ Hold.  _

_ Breath out.’  _

Breathing slowly yet deeply is the only thing Dream was able to do in his cell. Nothing that could allow him to stay stable is within his reach nor is available to him. He doesn’t even know the reason behind why his instability was a difficult problem for him. And he wasn’t planning on calling for help from the prison’s owner, Sam. Dream was able to keep himself stable for this long, he’s sure he could hold out for much longer. 

But, for how much longer could Dream handle? A few days, weeks, months? Another few years? He growls at the throbbing pain coming from his head. Slamming himself against the obsidian walls from within his cell. Hoping to prevent himself from becoming, what he called, ‘unstable’ and having another mental self-talk. Dream felt himself getting warmer than he already was. What he wanted was the cool air from outside the prison. The cool water he remembered drinking wherever he was tired from speedruns he did with his friends. He hated staying somewhere where it’s warm without some kind of cool drink to keep himself from overheating and dehydration.

Dream felt terrible, he lived through the moments of what he had done to the server over the years. The trouble Dream caused, the terrorfied looks he remembers receiving from those who he once had confidence to call friends. The worst thought for Dream is if he were to completely lose control over what he had left stabled, none of the others would know nor notice much of a difference and shove it off as Dream being the usual suck-up bastard. Though, he did wonder why he was the only person seen as such a horrible being? Dream wasn’t the only person who caused problems.

Yet, Dream knew they would assume that he is the worst of the worst. The bastard who had overpower them. The bastard who would kill them without a sense of hesitation shown. The bastard who used to control them however he pleased and could get rid of them just as easily as if they were chess pieces and he was the mastermind. Dream was supposed to be the one they could rely on if things were to go south. He’s now the reason why the trust between all of them is broken to pieces like shattered glass. Though, he isn’t the only reason, just the main reason. 

_ Right _ ?

What brought tears to his emerald colored eyes was that none of his close friends would know what truly happened to him. During his final moments with the Dream Team as a whole would be the last they knew of Dream before things were loosen and fall apart. Dream wished he told at least Bad the trouble he had to go through but kept it hidden to not worry them when there were other things that had to be taken care of. The pain he felt being unstable for certain days while others, he was fine. Dream wished he and Bad had their time talking about random things, comforting one another about their trouble. He wished he would have joked and laughed with Sapnap more often when noticing the troubles. He wished he could have helped George become the King he had half-joked to be and wished he could tell George the feelings he felt when they were together alone at night as they used to stare up at the night sky filled with small glowing stars. 

Dream wishes were wishes that aren’t meant to be fullvid.

Dream still doesn’t understand why he had to go through with this alone though. Why weren’t those same friends here to support him? Laughing mockly to himself, Dream rolled his eyes. He knew why, of course he did. But surely those friends are wondering why Dream did what he did, right? His actions at the beginning of all of this mess was odd to them, right? Surely they would still have hope for Dream . . .right? He knew that his actions were unforgivable, but why doesn’t anyone try to understand his troubles? 

All Dream ever wanted was the people to be a large happy family. He had planned to expand the community house to fit all of them for whenever they had meetings, plans, surprises, just about anything a community can do together. Unfortunately for him, all of those plans and hopes were burnt to a crisp. 

Dream closed his eyes, wanting to remember if there was anything that he missed that could have caused all of this. 

Tommy and Tubbo. 

Dream remembered them as troubling children. Pulling pranks on him whenever he was away only to come back and notice his things missing from their original place. Being told Sapnap had injured them along with some people’s pets. Tommy building a tower to overlook all beneath him. Tubbo’s wooden house that was burnt down, both Dream and Sapnap rebuilt it. A smile filled with pain.

They had what he lacked. Attachment. 

Why didn’t he understand the attachment he had for others was going to be the most important thing he would reject losing? He knew that his younger self was stupid. Feeling negative emotions towards kids. Yet, why was it so strong to the point it led him into this future he never thought for himself. Dream remembered himself cutting off anything and anyone who he could feel attachment to, seeing as that was an open weakness. By that time, he knew that events that occurred were going to affect all who were there.

If only Dream knew, then he would’ve done it while he had time. But guess what? Dream was only another living being in this server he created. His younger self wouldn’t have foreseen the future he knew now while he first built the first community house with Sapnap and George.

So why is Dream the only one being held responsible by being kept inside this prison?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another simple fan fiction of our wonderful Dream SMP. I don’t exactly have a plan with how this will go, so I’ll be counting on Boredom to come and give me a push.  
> Most importantly, for those of you who read up to this point. Thank you for reading Our Nightmare. A heads up, I don’t have a schedule set up to post chapters, so I will apologize ahead of time for any who waited for the chapters to come. Also, I’ll be titling the chapters in standard galactic. If you wish to know what it says, it’ll be the last words shown after my ending author note. They have nothing to do with chapters, for now at least?
> 
> "give into my control"


End file.
